Those Who Are Elves
by Bou-chan
Summary: This is just some random thing I did. Please don't flame me and is PG just to be on the safe side.


**Those Who Are Elves**

**By: Bou-chan**

****

**Chapter One – It Begins**

****

**~~~~~~**

****

Yui waited at the entrance to the mall.  She looked at her watch; they were late, as usual.  She sighed, she had been waiting for half an hour, half an hour too long that was.  It was strange even for them to be this late; she guessed that's what she got for waiting for some Legolas fan girls.  Yui noticed three girls approaching; she recognized it as her friends.  "You guys are late." Yui said standing up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we passed a store that had costumes and Whitney talked her mom into stopping." One girl said.  Yui then noticed that they each had a small bag.

"We got elf ears!" Another one said pulling them out of the bag.

"First you dye your hair pink, and then you get elf ears.  Whitney, you wouldn't make a good elf at all." Yui said as the girl put them on.  The other two did the same. "Oh well, can we go shopping now, I want the next Harry Potter book!"

"Alright Miss. Boromir lover." Whitney said making Yui blush.

"So what if I like him!" She said opening the doors for her friends.

"He's ugly, how can you like him?" The blonde haired girl said. "Legolas rocks, he's got pointy ears, he uses the bow, and he has better senses then the others."

"Don't forget the fact that he's a prince!" The first girl said.

"Well, Sarah, Sasha, he's your prince charming then." Yui retorted sticking her tongue out. "I hate the prince charming stuff."

"Okay, Yui, then what would you rather have?" Sasha questioned.  Sasha and Sarah were twin sisters though they looked totally different.  Sarah had blonde hair that was almost always up in a ponytail, she wore lots of shorts that were really, extremely short, and spaghetti straps or tank tops.  Sasha on the other hand had black hair, much longer than Sarah's and she wore pants or long dresses with a t-shirt or sweater.

"Me, I'd want a man who would stay by my side and had a high place in society.  Not too high though, more like a Captain. He would be really sweet and rather hot too.  He would always tell me that he'd never leave me and I would be able to fight by his side!" Yui went starry eyed as she told them what she had always wanted.  The others stuck their tongues out as they entered Suncoast. "Hey, its better then your typical prince charming."

"No its not, Legolas is hot, no one likes Boromir anyway." Whitney said. "Wait, you always have been different.  The Captain charming, Boromir, Your favorite Harry Potter characters are Voldemort and Snape, in Yu-Gi-Oh you like Marik, Seto, and evil Bakura."

"Its better then being typical like you three.  Prince charming, Legolas, your favorite Harry Potter character is Draco; in Yu-Gi-Oh you like Joey, Yugi, Taya, and Tristen.  You three are so good."

"I don't even like Yu-Gi-Oh!" Whitney objected. "At least good always wins!"  Whitney just wandered around as Sarah got the newest Buffy DVD, Sasha got the newest Yu-Gi-Oh DVD, and Yui got a Dragon Half DVD.  They bought their stuff and left.

"Now to Coach House!" Yui exclaimed running over there.  The others rolled their eyes and followed.  Once they were in there they saw an assortment of stuff.  You see, only Yui had ever really gone into Coach House so Sarah, Sasha, and Whitney were wooing and awing at everything.  Yui looked at the Dragon statue/sculpture stuff that was in and then wandered into the back. "I love this spot of Coach House, with all the glow in the dark stuff."

"I like the dragon stuff." Whitney said grabbing one and taking out her money.  Yui grabbed a packet of glow in the dark stars and planets and continued to look around.  She went to the beanie babies and took a dog then went to pay for everything.

"I've seen some better stuff." Both Sasha and Sarah complained in unison.  They wandered out into the hall of the mall and wandered up stairs and to Barnes & Noble.  There they each got the fifth Harry Potter book.  They left and went back into the mall.

"Man, now we have to go home." Whitney complained.  Yui noticed that they were still wearing their elf ears.

"Will you guys take off those ridiculous elf ears?" Yui questioned they didn't listen though.  Once they were out of the mall they noticed that there was a thunderstorm.  "Oooo, I love lightening!" She said sitting down on a bench and watching the flashes.  There was suddenly a blinding flash of light that made the four girls cringe.  They expected a really loud boom since the flash had hurt there eyes but there was silence.  Yui was the first to open her eyes and when she did she gasped.  All around her was a huge building with a stone floor and stone walls.  There were stairs to the right and doors on the left.  She shook Sasha into opening her eyes.

"Oh my gosh where are we?" She questioned which made Whitney and Sarah open her eyes.  They took off the elf ears for some reason unknown to Yui.  A man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles was walking.  He had a long pointed hat and was in robes.  He stopped when he saw the girls.  Sarah elbowed Sasha.

"I… is that Dumbledore?" She whispered to her.  Dumbledore quickly went over to them.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm Whitney, that's Sarah, that's her sister Sasha, and that's Yui." Whitney said just staring at Dumbledore while pointing to us.

"How did you get here?" He questioned the girls shrugged. "Where did you come from?" Whitney pointed right, Sasha pointed left, Sarah pointed forward and Yui pointed backward. "Well, we're going to have to find out how to get you out of here." He took the girls to his office and got the rest of the teachers.  They decided to allow them to stay for the semester while they found a way to send them back home.  They let the girls leave and they wandered the halls.

"We should do something to make this worth while… we should take pieces of clothing from people!" Yui declared she had brought a clothe pen in her purse. "We could write were we got the stuff from with this."

"We should do it in the names of elves! We should be Those Who Are Elves!" Whitney declared pulling out her plastic elf ears.  The other two did the same while Yui rolled her eyes.

"We should have nicknames! Elvin words as our names! Yui will be Cala, I will be Lòrien, Whitney will be Loth, and Sasha will be Nilmë!" Sarah shouted.  

"We should just wear our plastic ears and leave a note saying: We are Those Who Are Elves we cause mischief in the name of Legolas!" Since Yui was out numbered it was decided.

"Fine, but I do this as revenge for Boromir!" She yelled.

**Author's ravings: **My second fan fiction! I'm not sure how good it will be and please don't flame me over anything…


End file.
